


Lemon Blossoms

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Noctis had the whole dinner planned for Nyx's birthday.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Lemon Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> A belated bday gift for a very good friend!

As far as birthdays go, Noctis was pleased with how this one was progressing. Though the sky outside the tall windows of his apartment was a pallid, sickly grey threatening a damp afternoon and soaked evening, the sensation of the coming spring was undeniable. Most of winter had been damp and cold with the warmth of summer spices the only reprieve between slushy mornings and bland afternoons. Now, despite the greys and pale sun trying to brighten this special day, the buds on the trees had started to promise late spring blossoms and summery greens. The fresh winds had changed from the salt and grime of the stormy sea to the healthy and verdant promises of the hilly lands obscured by the city of Insomnia itself. 

Noctis could sense the change in the air. 

And if if put a spring in his step, some of the Glaives had been bouncing off the walls with the unseen renewal on its way.

Nyx hummed into his shoulder as he slipped his arms around Noctis’ waist, hips swaying into place as the older man watched Noctis’ diligent work at the stove. 

“What’s all this, little star?”

“A surprise.”

“Not a surprise if I can see it.”

“It’ll be a burnt surprise if you keep distracting me.” 

He regretted the admonishment instantly as it resulted in a final parting kiss to his neck from the amorous Glaive and the loss of that warmth that fit so nicely behind him. But he had a task that needed his full— or at best minimally divided— attention. 

The greens had been the easiest part— green beans cleaned and rolled in garlic butter, left to marinate in the aromatic mixture while Noctis tried to focus on the fish sizzling in the pan before him. He bit his lower lip as he spooned the juices back onto the fish, the heat rising around him as he listened to Nyx move enough to give him space. Move enough to settle back and watch as Noctis wondered if the lemon was enough in the pan, if it was too much, or if there was a better way to do this than following Ignis’ instructions. He wasn’t even sure he was following Ignis’ instructions at this point. 

Everything seemed to be taking longer than he had expected. 

Did it always take this long to cook?

“Alright, little king,” Nyx muttered at his side and already reaching for the pan and spoon Noctis had been so focused on; “move over before you have a breakdown.”

“The whole point of this is to cook you a birthday dinner, hero.”

“Yeah, but we both know that I’m the cook between us.” Nyx offered a winning smile as he moved with a greater expertise than Noctis could manage. “And this is one of Specs’ recipes, right?”

“It was supposed to be easy.”

“I see that, get those beans on a plate.”

“Do I have to?” But Noctis complied, getting the plates that had been pilfered from the Citadel the day before. The plates having been meant to be something fancier than the plain set that the Prince had picked up as an afterthought when he realized that he couldn’t just keep eating from takeaway containers. He arranged them as Ignis had shown him; glancing at the fish as Nyx worked, spoon barely scraping the pan as he doused the fish with the juices pooling with them. The pan was tilted, and Nyx moved quickly, occasionally pressing on the flesh of the fish in experiment. 

Rather than appear as if he was studying Nyx’s every move, Noctis searched for the rest of the sides that Ignis had prepared for him the day before. A small container of mashed potatoes, specks of seasoning clinging to them, condensation blurring the glass of the shallow tub. He ignored the instructions written on the lid and put the whole mess into the microwave. He caught Nyx’s side-eyed smirk and offered a shrug in response. 

“It’s almost ready, little star. Bring the plates here.”

“You do remember that I was supposed to be making you a birthday dinner?”

“And you did a great job.”

Plated, the whole thing looked the way Noctis had pictured it. It looked the way Ignis would have done, only with a touch of Nyx’s own flare as he carved delicate lemon wedges into blossoms while Noctis fussed with the way the fish should rest. The warmth of the kitchen, the clean smell of the lemon and the touch of wild herbs was what Noctis had pictured, had seen a dozen times in Ignis’ collection of books and magazines— in the restaurants and at the functions in the Citadel. It was the height of Lucian cuisine in his own apartment, without the fuss or attention of a night out in the finer parts of the city, where Nyx was seen as just a guard standing watch over him. Where Nyx sitting at his table— relaxed and smiling and eyeing up the little wrapped gift and card set aside— did not draw the attention of gossips and eager photographers. No speculation would buzz around them while waiters tried to hide their surprise and be shushed away by more discreet managers trying to prove that they were better suited to protect the Prince’s secrets. 

Here, there was just them, feet tangled beneath the table while Noctis slipped the greens from his plate to the other, and Nyx told him about the party Libertus thought was a surprise scheduled for the next night. This would be the quiet Lucian finery, with a quiet intimacy and sweet wines to ease it all. Where Nyx could smile and talk freely— secrets and kisses traded between them until they had no more soft words to share. 

Tomorrow would be the Galahdian traditions that left Noctis’ head spinning and the taste of bitter drinks burning his throat while Nyx laughed at his side.


End file.
